1. Technical Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to a component mounting system which includes mounting machines used for mounting components and a portable operation terminal wirelessly connectable to the mounting machines.
2. Background Art
There is a component mounting system in which mounting machines used for mounting components are linked to one another, as component mounting equipment for executing a work for mounting electronic components on substrates such as circuit substrates or liquid crystal substrates. Each of these mounting machines is provided with a control portion for controlling a component mounting mechanism which executes a component mounting work and an operation portion for performing a necessary operation input to the control portion. The operation portion includes a display panel displaying an operation screen, operation switches, etc. In the component mounting system, in place of a method in which the worker gains access to the operation portion of the mounting machine to directly perform an operation input thereon, there is a method in which a worker performs an operation input on the operation portion of one of the mounting machines through a portable operation terminal such as a tablet PC capable of making radio communication with the mounting machine (for example, see JP-A-2013-030641). According to the example described in JP-A-2013-030641, display/input screens of a plurality of devices as targets to be operated are displayed on the tablet PC. In this manner, display functions/input functions of the plurality of devices can be performed from the tablet PC so that there is an advantage that operability can be improved.